Munch-Munch Fruit
Munch-Munch Fruit (マンチマンチ実, Munchi Munchi Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to eat and chew anything (except Sea-Prism Stone) from wood to even the strongest metals. The eaten items can then be fused to turn the user's body into a weapon or be combined together to create something else. It was eaten by Wapol. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Wapol, is that the user gains the ability to stretch open their mouths to large proportions and be able to eat things that would otherwise be unconsumable. They also have the ability to turn their bodies into weapons depending on what they had eaten. It's not exactly stated how long the effects the user's transformed body stay with the modifications. Weaknesses "Chewy" foods, like rubber, are slightly hard to swallow for the user. Also Wapol complains that he is constantly hungry, which could be a side effect of this fruit, although it does benefit Wapol as he can eat possibly unlimited amount of food without feeling strained. Also, the user can only use the objects they have eaten in the previous 24 hours, anything before that time would not be usable anymore. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weakness. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Wapol, have been used mostly to help Wapol engorge himself on various things. These include various things from knives to the houses of Wapol's former subjects. Due to this, Wapol can become at times a complete nuisance to those around him with vast amounts of property damage, just so he can fulfill his appetite. Wapol can also use the fruit's powers for combat purposes by either swallowing his opponent whole or by using the fruit's transformation powers to aid him. He also managed to survive an avalanche and save his two henchmen by swallowing the snow masses and keeping his underlings safe in his mouth. After being defeated by Luffy and becoming a homeless bum, Wapol was able to come up with more beneficial applications of the fruit's powers more productive purposes. Using his Munch-Munch Factory technique, Wapol was able to create some toys to sell for a livelihood. In return, he was able create a new industry for him to rule over. The named techniques that are used by Wapol that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: *'Snow Powder Makeup' (雪化粧, Yukigeshō): Wapol hides himself in the snowy landscape of Drum Island and ambushes any trespassers by jumping out with his jaws wide open, ready to eat said trespasser. He can also hide Chess and Kuromarimo as backup, should this attack fail. *'Munch-Munch Mutation' (マンチマンミューテーション, Munchi Munchi Myūtēshon): After eating something, Wapol can mutate the object or material into his body such as turning his arm into a cannon. **'Tongue Cannon' (ベロキャノン, Bero Kyanon): Wapol transforms his tongue into a cannon and fires a cannonball at the enemy. **'Arm Cannon' (アームキャノン, Āmu Kyanon): Wapol transforms his arm, or both of them, into a cannon and fires cannonballs at his opponent. *'Munch-Munch Factory' (マンチマンファクトリー, Munchi Munchi Fakutorī): A technique in which Wapol can mutate the object or material into his body and/or combines two or more different things he has swallowed to create something else. After being defeated by Luffy, Wapol used this technique often in order to create toys as a means of livelihood. A by-product found in the toys created by this technique, that was discovered by scientists, is a new type of steel, hinting that this fruit may also fuse undiscovered minerals. This steel was dubbed by the scientists as Wapometal. **'Wapol House' (ワポルハウス, Waporu Hausu): After one "butter sauteed cannon", one "cannon extra rare", a "cannon and gunpowder salad", and one "grilled house", Wapol absorbs them into his body and transforms into a house complete with doors, chimney, and windows included. He also transforms his arms into cannons, the chimney is also a cannon. *'Slim-up Wapol' (スリムアップワポル, Surimuappu Waporu): Wapol swallows most of his body until only his lower jaw is left. He then rearranges his bone structure using his powers. When he's done, he pops out and reveals himself as a more skinny and taller version of himself. Trivia *A fan asked Oda what would happen if Wapol ate Luffy, Zolo, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Robin, and combined them together like Chessmarimo. Oda responded to the fan's request by drawing the combination for the fan and naming it "Gargon". This amalgamation possessed Luffy's Straw Hat, Chopper's antlers, Nami's hair situated on its shoulders, Zoro's swords and haramaki, Sanji's eyebrow situated on top like a strand of hair, Robin's fringe, and Usopp's nose situated on its left shoulder. *Though the natural law of Cursed Fruits dictates that only one person can only have one Cursed Fruit power at any one given time, the fact that Wapol's Munch-Munch Fruit powers can fuse two people or more together into a being with combined abilities, might be a loop hole of sorts in the law. This was addressed in the ninth One Piece movie wherein Wapol ate his older brother and became a fused being with two Cursed Fruit abilities. This aspect of the fruit's power is non-canon, and when Oda was asked by a fan about it in an SBS if Wapol would gain Luffy's rubber powers by eating him, Oda responded no but will get food poisoning. References External Links *Gluttony - Wikipedia article about Gluttony *Digestion - Wikipedia article about Digestion *Fusion - Dragon Ball Wikia article about the fusion which the characters fused by Wapol resemble Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia